


Love Quarrel

by enderjan, kartpoffel



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderjan/pseuds/enderjan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra gets jealous of the attention Adora is giving Huntara.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746112
Kudos: 81





	Love Quarrel

Catra peered at Adora. 'Are you sure?' 

Adora gulped, hands on Catra's waist, legs touching Catra's tail. 'Yes. I want to do it with you.' Just two straight girls fooling around with each other. No big deal, Adora thought, straight girls do it all the time. It was just that she wasn't straight, far from it, and she had dirty thoughts about her best friend. Adora had tried to ignore those thoughts for a while, but they are persistent as hell. After months of tossing and turning on her bed, she gave in.

Catra grinned, 'I'll make this good for you, princess.' 

Feeling quite a bit anxious about what she’s about to do with her best friend, Adora quickly got up from the bed and peeked behind the door of the room they share in case their college dormmates are hanging outside their rooms and gently locked it. Catra could sense Adora’s worries, ‘I promise I’ll be quiet.’ 

Catra successfully calmed Adora down, they sat back down on the bed and held each other tight. And that night they had nobody else other than themselves, they continued to explore each other's bodies, seeing what felt good and what didn't. They were being so gentle with other and that made them feel that every moment was right. After all, it's just completely experimental, right?

-

It was Adora's idea to meet up with Huntara, they've been busy with school and training lately, and they weren't caught up. Catra, with the unadulterated joy of finishing two of her essays, decided to come with.

Sitting in a tiny booth in a noisy coffee shop, Catra wished she hadn't come. Adora and Huntara were busy making eyes at each other, and she didn't like it one bit. Adora had been stirring her disgusting black coffee for a while now, looking flustered. Sure, Huntara is...attractive. But not her type. Adora is her type. Pretty blonde hair, beaming smile, the way she laughs. Involuntarily, she stomped on Adora's foot. 

Finally. Adora's attention was on her. Albeit, she looked annoyed. 'Catra! Why did you do that?'

Catra looked at her latte. Is Huntara laughing? 

Huntara banged her fist on the table, in fits of loud laughter. 'Maybe I should go before someone claws me. Adora, it's been nice catching up with you. Want to hang out at my place this weekend?'

Adora pouted, dismayed. 'I was planning to go to The Palace with Catra this weekend, sorry. We can all go together?' 

Catra was very close to screaming. Say no, Huntara!

Of course Huntara said yes. Why wouldn't she? The Palace was the new hip club in town, plus Adora was such a catch.  
-

They were meant to be at The Palace in a few hours. Catra tried a black bralette on. 'What do you think of this, Adora?'

Adora tried not to stare at Catra's chest. Memories of their first time together came flooding back. Adora pushed those annoying thoughts away. Catra struck a pose. 'So?'

Adora quickly looked away. 'Looks good.' Catra looked amazing. All Adora wanted to do was to kiss and touch her. She could see Catra's nipples through the bralette.

While Cattra contemplated what to wear so she would get Adora riled up, she saw Adora taking off her sports bra. Those broad, beautiful shoulders and pink hard nipples. Catra wanted to suck those nipples and mark Adora's skin. Heat curled low in Catra's stomach. Maybe she should get laid tonight. Too bad that she didn't want anyone else but Adora.

Adora wanted to look less like a jock tonight. What would fashion icon Glimmer wear? She tried on a white tube top and a pink floral skirt, left her hair down. Catra seemed to be ready with a skimpy black bralette and thong. Was she planning to get wasted and hit it off with someone else? Adora felt a wave of sadness, of course Catra doesn't have feelings for her.

-

After their enjoyment from ravaging their wardrobe, Adora and Catra made quite an entrance upon arriving in front of the golden gates of The Palace. Adora decided to let Swift Wind to take them to their destination after his persistent nagging, Catra was strongly against the idea but she couldn’t say no to Adora.

‘Remind me why you let this sparkly horse take us here? Now everybody’s looking at us’, Catra scoffed loudly, not hiding her annoyance and Swift Wind could only cast a glare at her after her remark.

‘Well… ever since things became a lot better here in Etheria, Swift Wind and I don’t do a lot of important missions anymore. He gets bored sitting around in Bright Moon too, you know?’ Adora explained as she hopped off on Swift Wind.

‘Yeah whatever. Anyway I can see your big friend over there.’ Catra said while pointing at a familiar figure waiting by the fascinating looking fountain.  
Adora turned around to where Catra was pointing at. ‘Oh there’s Huntara!’ She exclaimed and fixed her gaze back to her feline friend. ‘Keep in mind that I invited Huntara because I want you both to get along.’

Catra groaned. 'Do I have to?'

The two marched their way to the familiar silhouette until a big purple lady could be seen clearly. ‘I haven’t seen you dress up so glamorously since the first time I saw you in Crimson Waste, Huntara’ Adora curiously examined Huntara’s attire. She was wearing a leopard print crop top and glimmering silver blazer. Something that one would wear if they want to attract a huge crowd. Who would blame Huntara for dressing up for the occasion? The Palace is one of the beloved places in Etheria where all creatures from different regions could get along. Whether you were from the Rebellion or from the Horde, here, you can express yourself freely and have fun.

Huntara let out a huge chuckle, ‘Thought maybe I could meet someone today and-’ before Huntara could even continue, Catra leaned towards Huntara’s ear and whispered, ‘yeah well the annoying yellow head is off limits, got that?’

Curious enough, Adora nudged Catra’s arm and asked, ‘What did you just say?’ Catra quickly responded, ‘Nothing. Let’s just go inside and party!’  
The three decided to find a seat near the cocktail bar, according to Huntara’s suggestion, it’s for ‘easy access to the drinks’ and no one knows how to party in a club more than Huntara. 

Once they settled in, a man wearing a huge smile on his face approached their table, ‘I can see you three lovely ladies from the bar, what would you guys have for today?' He asked, his eyes fixed on Adora.

Catra, who was quite irritated by this stranger rested an elbow on the rounded table, 'No boys allowed in this area. Now buzz off.' The man raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'Well… I'm sorry, no need to be rude. I'm just one of the bartenders. I only came to ask what drinks you guys want to have.' He explained 

'Oh dear, I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior. That's just how she jokes around!' Huntara laughed awkwardly and stopped when she felt Catra's blazing glare fixed on her. 'Anyway! A glass of Daiquiri for me, please.' Huntara asked for her usual. It's a smooth yet simple drink. It has the sweetness of rum blended with the raw freshness of lime.

'Yeah, I'll just have two bottles of beer.' Catra ordered, looking far away from the crowd.

'Uhm..' Adora mumbled a few words under her breath. 'I don't drink often so I don't know what to get, can you recommend some to me?' Adora asked, trusting this man's bartending experience. Surely, he knows what a good drink is.

The man had to think for a while, 'For starters, people get martini and for brave ones they get tequila and-'

'Oh I'm brave! I'll have tequila, please! And several shots of it!' Adora exclaimed, not letting the man finish his sentence. Catra's eyes widened knowing that tequila is a hard liquor and drinking several shots of it could knock one down hard.

'Adora, I don't think that's a-' Catra tried to warn off her innocent best friend but was quickly stopped by Huntara. 'Let her have this night.' Huntara said.  
A few minutes flew by and they eventually got the drinks they asked for. 'If you guys need more, I'm just right there in the bar.' The man excused himself. 

'I didn't need you to back me up there, Huntara' Catra gulped down her beer until the bottle was half full, looking aggravated and Huntara took a sip of hers. 'This is supposed to be a fun night for everyone. You don't need to ruin it by fighting a stranger.' Huntara uttered. 

'Are you kidding me?' Catra spat out. 'She's right, Catra.' Adora said with a low tone but loud enough for Catra to hear her under the blasting electro music. She was worried how Catra would react for agreeing with Huntara. 

'Why are you taking her side? I didn't do it for nothing, Adora! I could see the eyes the man was giving you!' Catra exclaimed, holding her bottle tightly. 

Adora took a few shots and allowed herself to feel the warmth given by the drink. The sensation made her sit there quietly. 

'I didn't see him look at Adora like that. Even if he was, Adora can take care of herself.' Huntara noticed Adora's silence and responded on her behalf. 

Catra gritted her teeth, 'I don't recall asking for your opinion, eggplant! And for your infor-' Adora took another shot of her tequila before slamming the glass down the table loud enough to shock Catra. 

'Enough, Catra!' Adora exclaimed before leaving the two. She thought of walking around the place and watch other people dance their hearts out but she was stressed enough and thought that the music was too loud that each beat pierced through her ears.

'I could go after her but that's just going to give us something more to fight about, so go after her. I'll wait here.' Huntara said whilst looking back at where Adora left. 'I'm going to find her.' Without a single hint of doubt, Catra quickly left the table to find her dearest best friend. 

Catra searched every corner of the nightclub but there weren't any signs of the blonde head. She was starting to get worried that Adora might have completely left the building while intoxicated. After knowing Adora since childhood, Catra is well aware that Adora has the tendency to do reckless things when she's upset. 'Adora, where are you..' She mumbled.

After several minutes of searching, Catra finally found Adora near the unlit smoking area. She was sitting on a staircase all by herself.

'Hey, Adora.' Catra gently called out to her, keeping her distance.

'Go away, Catra.' Adora responded. 

'Well can I at least have the moment to explain myself?!' Catra absentmindedly raised her tone but immediately regretted it after. 'Sorry.'

Adora stood up and fixed her clothing, 'If we're going to argue about this, it might take a while, so let's do it later. I'm not sure if I'm ready for your temper.' Adora walked past Catra before stopping for a second, 'For now, let's take this to the dance floor.'

'My… temper?' Catra murmured.

Inside the paradise of pleasant beats and neon lights, Huntara saw Adora approaching their table. 'Oh there you are! Are you ok-' before Huntara could finish, Adora held on Huntara's broad arm and pulled her closer to the crowd. 'Bartender! More tequila, please! On the dance floor!'

Huntara glanced at Adora's hazy gaze. 'You're so beautiful, Adora.' She murmured.

Adora tilted her face towards Huntara, 'You think so? Prove it.'

Huntara smirked and cupped Adora's face in her palm, and pressed her lips tenderly onto hers. 

-

Catra nudged her way through the crowd of dancing bodies. She saw Adora, half wasted, slamming shots of blue down her throat. A few guys surrounded her, and Huntara seemed ready to make a move on Adora. Why did Adora have to be such a lightweight? And why did she have to catch feelings for this dumbass? Before she reached them, however, she saw Huntara and Adora making out.

Disappointment filled her veins, of course Adora had the hots for Huntara and not her. She was never good enough for golden girl Adora anyway - smart, funny, popular. All Catra ever did was pine after Adora like an idiot.

-

Adora broke the kiss. 'I'm sorry, Huntara, I have feelings for someone else. Did I lead you on? I'm so sorry-'

Huntara interrupted Adora's rant. 'It's okay, I understand. It's Catra, isn't it?'

Adora made a pained face. 'I know she's not into me. She has girls over during weekends, and I hear noises from her room. If she was into me, she would've made a move by now.'

Catra ran towards the group, and kicked one of the guys. 

'Back off from her. My girlfriend doesn't need others to ogle her.' Catra snarled, practically hissing at the guys.

They scurried away like the frat boy cowards they are. Huntara stared at Catra quizzically, 'You're not Adora's girlfriend. Don't tell me you like her.'

Adora glanced up, mouth wide in a smile. Her cheeks were tinted in that shade of red that drunk people have. 'Catra! I missed you! Where did you go?' Adora's hand latched on to Catra's arm, unwilling to let go. 'Come closer,' Adora whined needily.

'She has completely lost it. She's so drunk that she forgot what happened earlier…' Catra thought to herself while carrying half of Adora's weight.

'Feeling clingy, princess?' Catra kissed Adora's cheek. That's what best friends do. Adora has been pushing her buttons all night - from getting kissed by Huntara, to flirting around - Catra felt possessive and jealous all at the same time. Why couldn’t Adora flirt with her?

Catra grabbed Adora’s arm, ‘Let’s go. You’re too drunk.’

Huntara smirked at Catra, ‘You sure you can handle her? I can carry her.’

This isn’t a competition, Catra reminded herself. ‘Let’s just get her home.’

-

Seated at the back of a taxi, Huntara whispered quietly, ‘So when are you going to tell Adora about your feelings?’ Adora was snoring loudly, head on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra crossed her arms and looked out of the window. ‘What are you talking about? Have you had too much to drink? Didn't know that I was the only sober one here.’

Catra’s insides were churning. She knew that these feelings were there from years ago, that she yearned for Adora, her touch, her smile, her words. And that night when they slept together felt so gentle and surreal. It was like Adora was telling her something. Maybe she liked Catra more than a friend.

-

Catra tucked Adora to bed, ignoring the blonde’s protests and pleas for Catra to cuddle. She gently wiped away Adora’s makeup, and helped her into something more comfortable.

‘Don’t go, Catra.’ Adora wailed unhappily. ‘Stay with me!’ Catra took in Adora’s flushed features, sighing at the unfairness of it all. She slid into bed with Adora, arms wrapped around Adora’s waist. 

‘Lucky for you, I can’t say no to you.’ Catra whispered to Adora’s back. Adora felt nice, like a missing puzzle piece against her.

-

Adora felt dizzy. Catra handed her a glass of water, eyes worried. ‘You okay?’ 

‘Good enough.’ Her mouth tasted bitter.

‘I wanted to tell you something…’ Catra grimaced, and Adora’s heart rate sped up. Was Catra pregnant? Did she want to move out from their shared apartment? Wait, wasn’t Catra a lesbian?

'I'm sorry about last night. I was rude to both the bartender and Huntara. The truth is, I was really jealous of the attention you were giving them. I like you romantically.’ Catra blurted out. ‘I like the way your eyes light up when you’re excited, I like the way your lips taste, I like-’ Adora felt a well of happiness. Catra liked her back! Without thinking, she kissed her.

The kiss quickly turned into something more heated. Adora tugged Catra’s hair, coaxing a moan from her, and Catra was grinding on Adora. Adora pulled away for breath. ‘I like you too. Catra, will you be my girlfriend?’

Catra stared at Adora, in all her post-hangover glory, she was still beautiful. She could imagine them old and wrinkly, still kissing and teasing each other. ‘Yes, Adora. ‘I would love to be your girlfriend. You make me so happy, and last night really changed my view on things.’ Because Catra realised that she couldn't keep waiting on the sidelines anymore, she had to make a move.

Catra smirked. ‘Why don’t we do something to celebrate, princess?’

Adora blushed, 'If you want to, I'm all yours. I couldn't stop thinking about that night from before.'

Catra bit Adora's earlobe, 'I was that good, huh? I knew it.'

END

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a follow up chapter in this series, where Catra and Adora have their first time. And maybe their second time too. Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Edit: we both finished watching She-ra season 5 and catradora shippers, we won! WE WON!


End file.
